teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
Interrogation Transcript - The Dreamspeaker
Transcript from the interrogation of a Vaermina Cultist, who goes by the title of 'The Dream-Speaker' (DS). The Interogatting Legate is an argonian by the name of Swims-with-steel (SWS). ---- Date - REDACTED, Location - Cheydinhal, REDACTED. SWS: What is your name, imperial? DS: I have given that to the Mistress. In return, she has given me the title of Dream-Speaker, and charged me with speaking to the Ignorant and Blind. SWS: I repeat, what is your name? DS: I have none to give. SWS: You shall be refered to as the Dream-Speaker then. Where are you from? DS: That knowledge has also been given to the Mistress. The Dream-Speaker's home, however, is where his Mistress resides. The Interogator sighs SWS: You are going to be difficult aren't you. Who is this mistress of your's, and where does SHE live then? DS laughs maniacly for a moment, seemingly at the expense of the Interogator, after a moment, he calms down. DS: I apologize. I forget that you are both ignorant and blind, argonian dreamer. The Mistress, is Vaermina, and she resides in Oblivion. The interogator shifts in his seat. SWS: So, you are a Daedric Cultist. DS: That is one flawed way of many to say that which I am. My follower's and I do not belong to a cult. A cult implies lies. We spread truth. I suspect that will be lost on you, ignorant one. And My Mistress is no Petty Daedra, she is the queen of Quagmire, the matron of Nighmares, The Dreamer's Fear. And I am her voice here in the Mundus. SWS: Fine. Continuing on... What do you know of the Sleeping Sickness? DS beams a wide smile DS: So that is the lovely name you have given your salvation. Fitting I suppose, though it has very little to do with the Taskmaster... Regardless. What do I know of it? Everything! I helped create it. I provided part of the knowledge to our mistress in her creation of a concoction. And when it was ready, I gave it to the inn keeper, telling him it was a bottle of the best wine he would ever drink. He then sold it to his patrons. They did the rest of the work. SWS: You understand you have just admitted to releasing an epidemic upon Cheydinhal, correct? DS: An epidemic? You are also deaf, it seems, ignorant and blind one. This is not an epidemic. I told you, the Taskmaster is not involved. This, this was salvation. You live with your eyes closed, blind lizard. This 'Sleeping Sickness' will open your eyes, and you will see the world for the nightmare it truly is. SWS: You have not answered the question, Daedra Worshipper. DS's eyes thin, seemingly in anger DS: YES! Yes. The Awakened have delivered you to salvation, by means of The Mistresses' Caress. Cheydinhal is the first, of many. SWS: Of Many? Your cult plans to attack other cities? DS Laugh's maniacly again DS: The blind-deaf lizard is an insightful one! Not just the cities. Everyone. We will all get salvation lizard. Vaermina will wake us screaming in the night. SWS: When and where? DS: I am done speaking to you, Swims-with-steel. SWS: How, how do you know my name? DS: You're ignorance is showing again, lizard. Didn't drink enough of the hist juice eh? My Mistress grants many insights, in reward for devout service. Even now, she whispers to me your secrets, your fears. Not that she needs to. I can seem them cling to you like flies on shit, lizard. The Hist hunts you lizard. You cannot escape it. SWS is becoming increasingly agitated at DS's words. SWS: STOP! THIS INSTANT. ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! DS smiles calmly. DS: I told you, I am done. The Hist is not, though, they will find you, and kill you, Swims-with-steel. Not before they kill her though. Yes, you know who I am talking about. She will lie before you in a pool of her own blood, and then the Shadowscales will kill you. You know it to be true. You can't run from the truth, Swims-with-steel. SWS is growing hysterical SWS: TAKE HIM! GUARDS! TAKE HIM! DS Stands DS: YOU WILL BE ALONE LIZARD, AND THEN YOU WILL DIE. DS begins to leak a thick purple gas from his mouth, nose and eyes. DS: ENJOY YOUR SALVATION LIZARD! DS fires a blast of fire into the northern wall, blowing a hole in it. The purple fog continues to leak out of all of his orifices. SWS has drawn his shortsword and backed into a corner. The door to the interogattion room flies open as four warded battlemages enter the room. Two grab SWS and pull him out of the room. DS, Meanwhile has stepped out of the interogation room through his new exit, and stands outside, under the light of Masser and Secunda, the purple fog gathering at his feet. As the battlemages step out to meet DS, DS's form dissolves into the fog he was spewing, and it seeps into the ground. END OF TRANSCRIPT Category:Sleeping Sickness Category:Vaermina Category:ASAMANNAMEDNIGEL